


see-through

by wave_of_sorrow



Series: holographic ghosts and really great years [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emergency Program One, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose Tyler sees a ghost. [or; the one where Emergency Program One accidentally gets activated while Rose travels with Ten.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	see-through

_“This is Emergency Program One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing: we must be in danger. And I mean fatal.”_

Rose inhales sharply, watching the ghost of a man she loved, or at least his hologram, and she’d missed those ears. She reaches out to trace the angles of his see-through face, and fancies she can smell leather and wool and fantastic.

_“I’m dead, or about to die with no chance of escape. And that’s okay. Hope it’s a good—“_

He flickers and disappears, and Rose is left cupping thin air in her palm.

“Sorry,” the Doctor says, pinstripe suit and trainers and more than just an after-image. “I thought I’d deleted that.”

“S’okay,” she lies, and can’t meet his eyes. He nods like he knows it’s not and turns to leave, and Rose says, “You never told me if it was. A good death, I mean.”

He turns back around, and his smile is sad but devoid of regret, and he has to swallow before he can say, “Yeah, it was.”


End file.
